


"Sorry, I Wasn't Paying Attention Because Your Face Is So Distracting"

by Meli_writes



Series: Ladrien June 2017 [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Are you paying attention Ladybug?, Cute, F/M, Moonlight, Sweet, blonde's are so distracting, green eyes are captivating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meli_writes/pseuds/Meli_writes
Summary: Ladrien June: 4. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention because your face is so distracting"This is a continuation of my Cat Person prompt. Ladybug is returning to Adrien's room after her patrol with Chat Noir and Adrien distracts her with his handsomeness. (In a cute way, you dirty thinkers! lol ok, maybe I'm the one with the dirty mind... but not in this) Enjoy!





	"Sorry, I Wasn't Paying Attention Because Your Face Is So Distracting"

Ladybug landed in a crouch on the rooftop across the street from Adrien's room. She just finished an Akuma free patrol with Chat Noir. Chat seemed to be pretty happy tonight and when she asked about his happy mood he said: "Can't a cat just be purr-fectly content, M'lady?" Before she had a chance to roll her eyes at the pun he laughed and pole-vaulted to the next roof top. They ended up racing and laughing all the way to the Eiffel tower. It was just what she needed to do to shake off her nervousness.

Just go already, thought as she swung her yo-yo out and herself into his room. Ladybug landed softly. For a moment she thought Adrien wasn't home because the room was lit only by the moonlight. Wasn't he expecting her? Adrien did invite her, didn't he? In the corner of her eye she saw Adrien's bathroom door swing open and Adrien walked in looking at down at his phone. 

"Good evening, Adrien," Ladybug said softly. A little started, Adrien looked up but quickly smiled and walked over to her.

"Good evening, Ladybug. How was your patrol? Any akuma's?" He said. 

"Nope! It was a quite night! How about yourself? What did you do after I saw you with the kitten," she asked as she looked for said kitten. Adrien walked closer to her and motioned for her to have a seat on the couch. When he joined her she noticed the kitten was in one of his hands.

"I mostly spent my time with Hubert here," Adrien raised the little kitten for her to see. 

"Why hello, Hubert!," Ladybug giggled. She reached out to give the kitten a little pat and she brushed Adrien's fingers. She heard him gasp and wondered if she caused that reaction. When she looked up at him she noticed the moonlight shinning on his hair. She couldn't decide if it reminded her of the sun or of gold fairy dust. She let her eyes roam over his face. His green eyes sparkled in the night. They looked familiar for some reason, she thought but she did see him a lot at school and dismissed the thought. Adrien had high cheek bones. Cheeks she would love to place a kiss on. The thought of a kiss made her look at his lips and that's when she realized Adrien was talking to her. What did he say?

"Ladybug?" He said with a little concern. Oh my, I just zoned out, she thought.

"Sorry," she giggled nervously, "I wasn't paying attention because your face is so distracting!" Oh my god, did she just say that? Out loud? She felt her cheeks reddened and was thankful it was night time. Ladybug fought the urge to hide behind her spotted hands. "Sorry!" 

Adrien looked surprised and blushed, "That's okay, Ladybug. What's so distracting about my face? You would tell me if I had something in my teeth wouldn't you?"

Adrien looked a little embarrassed but also a little hopeful. How should Ladybug respond to this? Honesty is always best she reminded herself. "Of course I would! You're very handsome, Adrien. I was admiring how you looked in the moonlight."

Adrien's mouth dropped open. His unoccupied hand went to the back of his neck, "Ladybug, I... You look gorgeous in the moonlight." 

In her head Ladybug squealed! Adrien thought she was gorgeous! Her! She couldn't help herself when she launched herself towards him in an embrace. She vaguely heard the kitten let out an annoyed meow. Adrien chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. She felt him nuzzle her neck and sighed in content.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed that! It's a little rushed but I was in the mood for some more cute Ladrien interactions.


End file.
